Such a magnetic resonance elastography method is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,085. In the known magnetic resonance elastography method, an oscillating stress is applied to the object being examined. An alternating magnetic gradient field is synchronised with the applied stress employed in an NMR imaging sequence to measure spin motion throughout the field of view.